Joining Young Justice
by NightHawk35
Summary: After a long time of not seeing each other, Beast Boy and Miss Martian decide to meet up, resulting in the Young Justice team heading to Jump City to visit the Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Joining Young Justice Chapter One Season One Episode One: I Just Wanted Attention.

Author's Note.

Hey guys I'm back with a new Young Justice and Teen Titans fanfic. I know my last Young Justice and Teen Titans fanfic 'What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen wasn't good at all so I've decided not to continue it and instead make a new one, Just kidding but anyway this is a Beast Boy and Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy fanfic. Also this fanfic will be in the form of Young Justice and Teen Titans episodes so enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice as they are owned by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation.

NightHawk35.

Joining Young Justice Chapter One Season One Episode One: I Just Wanted Attention.

Mount Justice.

Happy Harbor Rhodes Island.

Friday.

September 12.

Six Thirty Two At Morning.

Walking around in her room in the cave that was home to the Young Justice team, Megan Morse better known to her friends and teammates as Miss Martian had been constantly been thinking about her little brother Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan better known as to his friend and teammates as Beast Boy a founding member of the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy...

Teen Titans & Young Justice Theme songs...

Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Friday.

September 12.

Six Thirty Two At Morning.

Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan better known to his friends and teammates as Beast Boy has been thinking of his big sister for the past few days, his focus never completely on a mission, always drifting to her. What has she been up to? How was she? Those thoughts wouldn't stop and Beast Boy for this reason couldn't stop stressing about his big sister.

Megan.

No doubt about it Beast Boy was eternally grateful to his martian sibling for saving his life and thus giving him his powers. Of course he didn't tell his friends about this only making up an excuse as to how he got his powers saying that he survived a deadly disease and the cure turned him green and gave him his powers.

Megan had saved his life after he had gotten caught in an explosion in witch afterwards Miss Martian saved his life by doing a blood transfusion effectively turning him green and giving him his power. Soon after he began seeing his savior as his blood sister, hugging her whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on or if he just needed general comfort, then when his mother had died he and Megan cried together and have gotten a lot closer ever since.

Their bond unbreakable never separating, never drifting away. He started listening to the stories she would tell him about her missions and her life as a hero.

When his mother died Beast Boy, being fascinated by these stories had decided to go off and join his own, previous team the Doom Patrol to be a hero like his sister, but later left because of Mento's obsession with stopping the Brotherhood of Evil, leaving to join the Teen Titans.

Mount Justice.

Happy Harbor Rhodes Island.

Friday.

September 12.

Six Thirty Seven At Morning.

Back at the Cave Miss Martian sat at the kitchen table looking at a picture of her little brother that Beast Boy had given to her when he left to join the Doom Patrol, needless to say a lot of tears were shed by both relatives when he left.

'Garfield, I'm so proud of you little brother, you've defeated a high class evil organization and made quite a big name for yourself. You're mother would have been very proud of you just like I am' She told Beast Boy through their linked minds and then got an idea 'Maybe we should come visit the Titans that way we can see each other again...maybe Robin can call all the Titans divisions and honorary Titans then we can meet them all' She suggested then waited for an answer 'Sure sis, I'll ask Rob if he can' Miss Martian smiled 'Okay, bye Gar' Then she got up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table to talk to Aqualad about this.

Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Friday.

September 12.

Six Forty One At Morning.

Beast Boy walked over to Robin's room and knocked on the door. Soon Robin burst through the door with an angry look on his face "What is it" He asked through gritted teeth slightly shocking Beast Boy who got straight to the point sensing that Robin wasn't in the mood for games "You used to be close friends with the Young Justice team right?" Robin nodded, Beast Boy continued "Well I've been talking to Miss Martian and she wanted to come for a visit with the rest of the team and she wanted to meet all the Titans including the Honorary Titans. Is that okay with you?" Robin nodded then shut his door loudly.

Beast Boy connected with Miss Martian "Rob says it's fine Meg" he could feel Megan smile "Same here with Aqualad, I guess that means we'll see each Other soon'.

Real soon.

On a rooftop in Jump City.

Jump City California.

Friday.

12 September.

Six Fifty Six At Morning.

On a rooftop in Jump City stood a lightly green skinned girl with raven black hair and was wearing a green and black jumpsuit.

The girl had an evil grin on her face as she looked over the city 'It is said that this city is full of hero types. Maybe one of them interests me enough for me to take him as my own, my partner or maybe my apprentice' She thought as she looked up to see the Giant 'T' shaped tower that she had heard were supposedly home to five heroes who call themselves the Teen Titans 'Perfect.

She stood up her back straightening as she fled to an old and abandoned scrap metal recycling factory that she had been calling her home or lair since she came to Jump City.

Picking her targets was easy enough but choosing witch one to take as her apprentice was hard very hard.

To her the decision was tough Robin was to much of a goody two shoes for her tastes. Starfire was too naive and ten to one wouldn't understand any of her orders. And Raven and Cyborg just didn't sit right with her, Raven being to emotion less and Cyborg being to loud. Beast Boy on the other hand was a bit goofy but she could fix that. Her mind was made up.

I choose Beast Boy, I will have him as my apprentice and he will have me and only me. Mark my words Garfield Mark Logan, You... Are... Mine.

The Bio ship that belonged to Miss Martian was high in the sky the pilot being Miss Martian was was as focused as Deathstroke the Terminator when he struck, focused on flying and focused on seeing her little brother again.

This of course caught the whole team's attention "Hey Megan what's the big rush?" Asked Robin (Tim Drake) looking strangely at his teammate.

Megan gave a blush of embarrassment "Oops sorry Robin, I guess I'm just so excited to see The Titans that I didn't realize how fast I was going".

Red Robin raised an eyebrow "Why".

Miss Martian looked away trying to avoid eye contact "I don't know, I just want to see someone".

"Who" Asked Artemis being naturally curious.

"You'll see".

Titans Tower.

Jump City Jump City.

Friday.

September 12.

Six Fifty Nine At Morning.

The Young Justice team's bio ship landed on the roof of Titans Tower where the founding members of the Teen Titans stood. The two teams came face to face with each other and greeted each other, Miss Martian and Beast Boy greeting mentally.

The two teams made their way down to the common room where all the honorary Titans were some were watching TV some were playing on the gamestation on the same TV and others were standing in small groups talking.

Miss Martian looked at Beast Boy and asked who all of these people are. Beast Boy answered that they are the honorary Titans that she wanted to meet.

Robin stepped in front of them and said "Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, Red Robin meet Jinx Hotspot, Argent (And so on and so forth).

Jinx was the first to explode "Wow, The Young Justice I'm a huge fan mind if I ask what you are doing here?".

Miss Martian looked nervous as she rubbed the back of her neck "It's personal between me and Beast Boy" She said and Jinx nodded "I understand I'm sorry for asking" Miss Martian smiled "It's fine".

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and pressed her index finger on Beast Boy's chest, poking him and smirking "Come on Beast Boy, what do you have to hide? Tell us" She said, almost laughing.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and straightened his back "I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to, Rae" Raven was... Shocked, shocked that Beast Boy would or even could stand up to her. Panic shone in the eyes of the half demon girl. Beast Boy stood up... To her! This was something new, something that Raven didn't like. Not one bit "DON'T CALL ME RAE! MY NAME IS RAVEN! TWO SYLLABLES, RA VEN, NOT RAE YOU INSOLENT FOOL! She yelled her eyes becoming four demonic red ones and her voice becoming deep.

Robin stepped in before anyone could get hurt by Raven's outburst "Okay, enough. Lets all just calm down before someone gets hurt" he ordered standing in between Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Robin for a second, then shoved him out of the way as he made his way out of Titans Tower, Miss Martian followed him shortly after.

Author's Note.

That was the first chapter of 'Joining Young justice' Please check out my other stories 'Ravager the Executioner', 'What Young Heroes Would Not Do For Love From A Green Teen' and 'Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fir Lord'.

Please remember to Review, Fav or Follow.

NightHawk35.


	2. Chapter 2 : Carnival Fun

Joining Young Justice Chapter Two Season One Episode Two Carnival Fun.

Author's Note

If you read this then please leave a review and I just want to make this clear Robin does know YJ he's just trying to forget them that all.

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice as they are owned by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation.

NightHawk35.

...

Joining Young Justice Chapter Two Season One Episode Two Carnival Fun.

The abandoned carnival in Jump City.

Jump City California.

Friday.

The 12th of September.

Nine Thirty Nine At Morning.

Miss Martian followed her younger brother Beast Boy to a part of Jump City witch she had never seen before, not that she's ever been in Jump City, it's just this place just didn't seem right to her. Maybe it should have considering that this place was a carnival, but this place wasn't at all like the carnivals they had back in Happy Harbor. This place looked abandoned, like it was abused by preschoolers, torn down, every single metal thing was rusty and turned a reddish brown color. Why her little brother came here of all places only he would know.

She soon found Beast Boy in a carnival attraction called 'The Wacky Hall of Mirrors'. This room, much to Miss Martian's suspicions was just like the rest of the carnival with pieces of metal sticking out of the walls and all of the mirrors were cracked, shattered and broken. Obviously there had to have been a fight here and by the looks of things this fight had to have been really intense, but that added to her worried questions, why would Beast Boy come here? Did he have anything to do with the room being in the condition it currently is in? And if so, then what? If not so, then the questions remains, why was he here?

Approaching her brother slowly, Miss Martian tried to use the connection she had with him to sense his emotions and know what he is feeling, but stopped out of shock and confusion. She tried to mentally reach out to him but she couldn't because he was blocking her out, purposely blocking her out, but why?

He had never attempted nor succeeded in actually blocking Miss Martian out, granted she had seen him a long time ago, approximately four and a half years ago, when he left to join the Doom Patrol, now why would he not be completely open to her? He was her brother and she was his sister, they were family by blood and blood is thicker than water, right? So shouldn't he be open to her? She understood that the grey skinned demoness Raven often insulted her brother and on top of all of that abused her brother, but he usually didn't let any of it affect him, he usually just let it go and acted as if nothing even happened. So why let it affect him now?

Deciding that enough was enough and she needed to intervene with his self pity party, Miss Martian walked over to Beast Boy and sat next to him, taking the initiative to start the soon confessional conversation "So, how are you feeling Gar?" She asked and for the first time ever talking to her little brother felt awkward and alien to her (No pun intended).

Beast Boy huffed and shook his head in a 'no' motion, not even bothering to make eye contact with Miss Martian "I don't know, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel Megan" He said, his voice starting to crack and sadness filled it, causing Beast Boy to take a few moments to get his voice back in order for him to continue what he was saying "I mean, I like her and I always thought that her pushing me around was her way of showing me that she likes me too, but lately, now I don't know megan, I don't know anymore" He openly confessed his secret as to why he let Raven abuse him to his big sister.

Miss Martian covered her mouth with both of her hands out of shock, her brain slowly taking in piece by piece of the confession by her little brother, then her shocked facial expression turned to one of excitement as she squealed out of joy for her brother who thinks he might have found himself someone to love "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, my little bro has finally found love! Oh I am sooo excited for you, Gar!" She squealed, witch caused Beast Boy to cover his elf-like ears in agony.

Giving out a quick and loud enough yell of pain, Beast Boy got Miss Martian's attention and immediately spoke before she could say something "I'm not sure if it's love yet Megan, heck. I don't even know if what I felt for her is still there anymore" He said honestly to his big sister.

Hearing her baby brother say those words filled Miss Martian with sadness as she got lost in her own thoughts. To her it was amazing how love could suddenly exist then at the same time how it could disappear just as soon as it came. She had almost felt that feeling with Superboy several times, but lucky for her Superboy and her had a complicated relationship allowing them to fight and then seemingly break up without actually breaking up at all.

Now Miss Martian bare witnesses as the boy sitting next ot her, her younger brother also goes through the same situation that she and Superboy went through, without the demoness he loved or rather liked even knowing what he was going through. All of this enraged Miss Martian. Raven was a demoness she was an empath, she could read people's minds and feel there emotions surely she could feel Beast Boy's surely she had already felt his emotions, right?

Miss Martian looked at her brother and offered him a warm smile then she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder and brought him into a quick yet tight hug, stroking the back of his head while whispering reassuring words into his elf-like ears, making Beast Boy tighten his grip around her neck, then burying his head into her shoulder and knowing that she wouldn't judge him for it he started to freely sob, witch slowly turned into full on crying.

The abandoned carnival in Jump City.

Carnival Rides.

Jump City California.

Friday.

The 12th of September.

Nine Thirty Nine At Morning.

After both of the Emerald Green Siblings (TradeMarked), cried their eyes out while embracing each other in a tight hug, they got up from their position on the floor of the 'Wacky Hall of Mirror' room and left said room to explore the rest of the carnival as a way to cheer each other up, Beast Boy, who had of course already been there before knew exactly where every ride was and lead his big sister to each and every one like a three year old kid on a sugar high, not that Miss Martian actually minded of course, being new to this city Miss Martian actually really enjoyed being lead around by Beast Boy, grasping every opportunity that she got to see the different rides and sights, witch the carnival provided.

Deciding that they would go on the carnival roller coaster first, Beast Boy got in first and then extended his hand to Miss Martian to help her in as the ride was very fragile and could definitely break if she got in the wrong way. Miss Martian used her powers to flick the switch and soon the ride started.

Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Friday.

The 12th of September.

Nine Thirty Nine At Morning.

After Beast Boy left the Tower with Miss Martian following him as soon as he left, all the Titans, Honorary Titans and the Young Justice team racked their brains non-stop to try and figure out what just happened. All three of the teams knew from the start that Miss Martian and Beast Boy had a special bond, to them that was no secret. The only problem was that they couldn't figure out what that bond was.

Deciding to call the group brainstorming quits for the time being and watch TV as the answers usually came when you're not looking for them all three teams sat on the couch with some of them crouched or sitting on the floor they switched on the TV and immediately got sucked into the current programming, completely forgetting what they were watching TV for.

Halfway through the TV program, the answer they all were looking for hit them and hit them hard. "Miss Martian and Beast Boy were both desperate to see the other, they both seemed to be occupied, during the meeting and greeting between the teams, Miss Martian said that whatever is going on was personal between herself and Beast Boy plus they look kind of friendly to each other, maybe too friendly to be just friend. Personally I think that Beast Boy and Miss M are dating, plus they are both green so no one would feel awkward in the relationship" Suggested Red Robin witch got small laughs and giggles from all the other teenaged heroes, except for Superboy who just stood up and walked over to the nearest wall, then leaned against it folding his arms over his chest with an annoyed look on his face.

Red Robin's bold suggestion also seemed to effect Artemis as well for some reason, but what that reason is she didn't know, but now curious as to what that reason is she decided she would later do a full on investigation into Red Robin's suggestion, roughly around the time Beast Boy and Miss Martian got back from wherever they are.

Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Friday.

The 12th of September.

Eleven Thirty Five Past Midnight.

After spending literally the entire day with each other at the carnival, Beast Boy and Miss Martian returned to the gigantic 'T' shaped tower, both smiling, giggling and laughing, feeling a lot better than they had this morning.

Deciding to play a little game of stealth Beast Boy and Miss Martian entered the tower quietly as the objective of the game was to sneak into the gIgantic Titans Tower without so much as being seen or heard by the others, but unfortunately the game didn't turn out as both of them had hoped.

When the Emerald Green Siblings (TradeMarked) reached the the main living room the startling sight of a lamp being turned on caused them to stop dead in their track, there stood and sat their friends, who by the looks of it had been waiting for them to return to the tower. Beast Boy and Miss Martian smirked at each other as a plan formed in their linked brains, then in an instant Miss Martian lifted the hood of her cape over her head, making her go invisible as she ran to her room. Beast Boy also escaped to his room by turning into a fly and flying away.

Author's Note

Please review thanks

NightHawk35


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret They Swore To Keep

Joining Young justice Chapter Three Season One Episode Three: A Secret They Swore To Keep.

Author's Note:

Oh yeah! Third chapter boy this is the first one of my fanfics besides 'Ravager the Executioner' that I've taken further than chapter two. I hope you enjoy and if you like or have advise on how to make this story better and what to add please tell me in a review.

Responses To Reviews:

To RPGPersona: thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll stick with me as this story progresses.

To Wade98: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll also stick with me as the story goes on.

Okay not to be mean or anything, but I really am eager to write this chapter so to everyone who reviewed thanks a lot.

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice as they are owned by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation.

NightHawk35.

...

Joining Young justice Chapter Three Season One Episode Three: A Secret They Swore To Keep.

Titans Tower.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 13th of September.2015.

Nine Thirty At Morning.

Beast Boy sat in the corner of his room in Titans Tower stress, confusion and worry clear on his face, not that anyone could see it since his room's lights were off making him blend in almost perfectly with the green moss or something on his floor.

Beast Boy had spent an entire day hiding away in his messy room, too afraid to venture past his locked and secured doors to the other parts of the Tower where he knew he would be questioned by all the other people currently residing in the Tower, but he was not alone on those fears.

Miss Martian hadn't left her guest room at the Tower either for the same reasons as her little brother, the fears of their secret being discovered by her friends or a certain mind reading demoness.

Together, Beast Boy and Miss Martian spent the whole 24 hours of hiding to communicate through their linked minds trying to come up with a believable lie to get the other inhabitants of Titans Tower to forget all about the questions that they were bound to ask.

So far the two Emerald Green Siblings (TradeMark) only managed to come up with two possible solutions. The first option was that they go out and block their minds witch would bring more suspicion to Raven as then she wouldn't be able to see into their minds and the second option was to go out and simply ignore the other heroes, but both of them knew that one of them would eventually snap out of frustration and spill it all.

Deciding to go with the first option Miss Martian and Beast Boy simultaneously left their rooms and made their way to the common room where the three teams sat on the couch waiting for them.

Red Robin and Robin stood up and approached the Emerald Green Siblings (TradeMark) "Okay, Beast Boy, Miss Martian we don't want to bug you about it, all we want to know is why?" Said Red Robin with his arms folded on his chest, much like Superboy does most of the time.

After processing the Young Justice's Boy Wonder's words both Beast Boy and Miss Martian were confuse 'Why? Why what? Does he think we're dating? Do they think we're dating' Both Beast Boy and Miss Martian asked each other through their mental link.

Before Miss Martian or Beast Boy could respond, the Titans crime alarm went off grabbing everyone's attention. Robin moved to the Titans Computer to see who it was that was disturbing Jump City, then said "Titans it seems Cheshire is attacking the City, move out and take... her... down, Titans Go!" As soon as the original Boy Wonder yelled his catchphrase, The Titan divisions and the Young Justice teams were off, some still unsatisfied with the fact that they didn't get the answers to their questions.

Somewhere In Jump City.

Jump City California.

Saturday.

The 13th of September.2015.

Eleven Thirty At Morning.

Somewhere in Jump City Jade the Cheshire Cat stood with a devious and pleased look on her face. She knew that her sister and the rest of the Young Justice team were here in Jump City and she saw this as her big opportunity to embarrass and completely humiliate her in front of her friends and guests. After all revenge is sweet, but getting revenge in front of someone's friends is sweeter.

Cheshire's grin grew bigger as she remembered something that her little sister Artemis accidentally told her, She had a huge crush on the green Titan, who calls himself Beast Boy. Jade being a great opportunist would certainly use that in her little humiliation session later on.

Sure Jade actually loved her little sister and would do anything for her in a heartbeat should a worse enough situation show 'itself', but when that is not the case, then there was nothing and no one stopping her from having a little fun with the Green Arrow's favorite sidekick.

A loud crash brought Cheshire out of her thoughts as she turned around to see Beast Boy in the form of a abnormally large green saber tooth tiger 'Impressive' Cheshire thought as she got a closer look at the green shapeshifting Titan 'No wonder Arty likes him, I would too if I knew he had powers like this and now that I do' She continued as a even more devious smirk crossed her lips while her eyes sparkled and her legs turned to jelly.

Beast Boy in the form of a large saber tooth tiger growled and slowly approached Cheshire in an attempt to look threatening, but stopped when he saw Cheshire give him a love struck look and a wave 'What the-." He thought as he shifted into a green arctic wolf and ran towards her.

Cheshire mimicked Beast Boy's movements and charged at him, ready for the fight to begin

Author's Notes

Cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapter was too short; I promise the next one will be longer.

Please checkout my newest fanfiction 'Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary'.

If you liked this chapter please Review, Fav and Follow.

NightHawk35


	4. Chapter 4: Cheshire's New Crush

Joining Young Justice Chapter Four Season One Episode Four: Cheshire's New Crush.

Previously on Joining Young Justice Cheshire mimicked Beast Boy's movements and charged at him, ready for the fight to begin

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice as they are owned by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation.

Joining Young justice Chapter Four Season One Episode Four: Cheshire's New Crush.

Seeing Cheshire's running attack Beast Boy quickly sidestepped it just barely in time to reverse it by turning into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and hitting Cheshire with his tail, thus sending her flying into a nearby wall.

Standing up out of the ruble, Cheshire smiled and waved again, but this time also spoke "Hey Beasty Boy why don't you stop fighting and let me go, then I'll reward you a little later on in a hotel huh?" She asked as she winks at him and charges at him again.

Beast Boy being temporarily distracted failed to notice Cheshire approaching him, but snapped out of it when he felt his back hit the ground and cheshire looming over him with a smile "I can see why Arty likes you, you've got so much power and you're kinda cute too." She said as she saw the Young Justice division as well as the Titans divisions approaching them 'Perfect!' She thought as she locked eyes with Artemis before bringing her lips down and kissing Beast Boy. Shocking everyone.

Using this as an opportunity Cheshire released Beast Boy by breaking the kiss and jumping to a nearby rooftop. Making her escape.

Artemis felt her rage boil inside herself as she thinks of what her older sister did to Beast Boy 'She kissed him! She kissed Beast Boy! She kissed my Beast Boy! That's so unfair! I saw him first, he's mine!... Oh she's going to pay for kissing my man! Not... that he's my man... but he will be soon... that is if he isn't dating M'gann. Oh no! Please God don't let him be dating M'gann!' She thought as the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention.

Looking next to her Artemis saw Miss Martian smiling at her "Hey Arty, are you okay?" She asked the archer with a hint of concern in her voice "Yeah, yeah I'm fine its just... I need to know... are you and Beast Boy a thing? Like are you two dating or anything like that?" She Asked looking away from the Martian girl as this situation feels awkward to her.

Miss Martian smiled on the inside at the archer girls question "Ohh this is so great! She so into my little brother its amazing! Maybe this will make Gar a little happier.' She mentally squealed as she shakes her head "No, why you interested in him? Because I happen too know a few things about him that will give you a lot of brownie points." She said in an almost child like voice.

Artemis' eyes grew wide at this new information that Miss Martian could help her, give her advice to get Beast Boy to be hers, but she just couldn't help but wonder why "Why are you offering to help me? I thought you are dating Beast Boy. Right?" She asked not really wanting to here the answer as she feared that Miss Martian would confirm her suspicions.

Miss Martian frowned, but then smiled "No Arty, like I said we aren't dating, but we are connected in other ways." She said which made Artemis feel both happy and confused "What do you mean you're 'connected in other ways?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Miss Martian smiled at her friends curiosity. Typical Artemis, always wanting to know more than she should and she won't stop 'till she gets the answers she's looking for "That's complicated maybe I'll tell you later, but for now you're going to need to listen to me if you want your man." Artemis blushed in embarrassment at that "You read my mind didn't you?" She asked turning her head away from the Martian girl to try and hide her blush.

Miss Martian only giggled as the Martian proceeds to give Artemis advice on making her little brothers hers.

Elsewhere in a hotel room on the other side of the city Cheshire is seen sitting on her bed as she watches a video recording of her fight with Beast Boy as well as their kiss, well more like her kissing him but whatever.

Restarting the video for the fith time Cheshire smiled as she thinks about what she did after her fight with her new crush 'Beast Boy is in for a surprise when he goes to bed tonight.' She chuckled as she imagined his face when he sees her 'surprise' 'Hhmmn black lace panties, enjoy big boy.' She thought as she again restarted the video 'He'll find me and if he doesn't I'll find him.'

Back with the teams, the Emerald Green Siblings (TradeMarked), are seen walking through the halls of Titans Tower seemingly silent to everyone around them but actually talking to each other through their mental link 'So why did you kiss Cheshire? You do know that everyone thinks you and her are dating right? Especially Artemis.'

Beast Boy frowned at the new information 'No, and why 'especially Artemis'? I mean I know Cheshire is her sister and all but why should it be such a big deal to her?'

Miss Martian smiled at her younger brother. Sometimes he's just so oblivious to what's happening around him 'Well I heard a little birdy, or should I say archer say that Artemis likes you a lot.' She said in a teasing voice.

Beast Boy put his hand under his chin in a thinking position as he starts to 'really!' Think about what was said by both his sister and Cheshire about himself and Artemis 'Now that I think about it Cheshire did say that Arty likes me, but I thought it was meant as more of a 'He's a cool guy to hangout with' type of like not the 'Man, he's so cute!' type of like.'

Miss Martian shook her head 'Nope that's not what I heard when Cheshire kissed you, she was very jealous, hehe!' She continued to tease Beast Boy as he looked at her 'Do you really think she likes me?' He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

'I'm not the girl you should be asking that.' She said putting a hand on his shoulder 'Go talk to her Gar, you'll see how much she likes you.' She said before hugging him and going into her room.

Authors Note's: If you like this chapter then please leave a review to tell me what you think, thanks.

NightHawk35


	5. Chapter Five Season One Episode Five

Uhm, hello again. I'm back (writing this feels awkward because I've never been good with comeback speeches so yeah) thank you to everyone who has reviewed while I was gone. I really appreciate it. NightHawk35

Previously On Joining Young Justice: 'I'm not the girl you should be asking that.' She said, putting a hand on his shoulder 'Go talk to her, Gar, you'll see how much she likes you.' She said before hugging him and going into her room.

Joining Young Justice Chapter Five Season One Episode Five: The Talk With Artemis And Cheshire's Gift.

Beast Boy stood in front of Artemis' room, seemingly sweating bullets. He had absolutely no idea how to have a serious, romantic conversation with a girl even though he's flirted with a few, but none of them have ever taken him seriously 'Not like Artemis apparently does.' Beast Boy shook his head and knocked on the door 'You never know if you don't try, right?'.

A few seconds later Artemis opened the door and Beast Boy's eyes blew up in true cartoon fashion. Standing in front of him is Artemis Crock in only a white form fitting bikini "Yes Beast Boy?" She asked and slowly struck a sexy pose to get more of his attention "I, I, I," Beast Boy stutters out making the archeress giggle as she wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads him away from her room. "I was hoping to have some fun on the beach before the sun sets, mind joining me?" She asked and Beast Boy frantically nodded his head.

Artemis slowly slid her hand into Beast Boy's, snapping him out of his daze as he looks at her. "Actually there was something I want to talk to you about, if that's okay with you?" He asks and Artemis squeezed his hand and nodded. Once the pair made it to the beach, Artemis took to lying on the sand and Beast Boy sat next to her "You mind rubbing some suntan lotion on my body? Please BB? We can talk while you do that." Artemis asks and Beast Boy slowly nods then takes the suntan lotion from her. "Make sure you get every inch of my exposed skin . . . Every inch." Artemis clarifies and Beast Boy nods feeling heat rushing up to his face.

'Man her thighs look amazing Beast Boy thinks as he starts talking "So I hear this from M'gann and I don't know if what she said is true, but I heard that you like me." He said, focusing on her legs. Artemis moans at his touch then looks at him "I might, why you asking?" "I was just curious, because well, man this is going to sound awkward, but I like you." He says and avoids her eyes.

Artemis was literally about to burst with relief and joy. 'He likes me too, oh thank God he likes me too! Hmmm better do something before he gets the wrong impression.' She thought and grabbed for his hands, hastily pulling him up to her and kissed him until all he could see was stars. When the effect and the kiss ended, Beast Boy looked at her and smiled "So is that a yes then?" Artemis smiled and pulled him back to her lips "Oh yeah, you're mine now baby." She whispered seductively into his ear and kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue between his lips.

In The Tower

Miss Martian just entered her little brother's room as she was looking for him. When she got close to his bed, she noticed something that made her eyes nearly pop out of her head 'Oh someone's got a lot to answer for!'

There on Beast Boy's bed lay Cheshire's black lace panties

M'gann stormed out of her little brother's room with the 'gift' in her hand 'Time for some explanations to be given Gar.'

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm just getting back into the groove of things. Please review and tell me what you think. NightHawk35.


End file.
